Warmth
by MisguidedMishap
Summary: Chapter 2 revised; Chapter 3 up. Jann Lee & Ein finally admit the feelings they have for one another, but not without some complications first. Preview to Chapter 4, where the smut will ensue. Read and review?
1. Craving

_Hello there. This isn't my first DOA fanfic, so to speak. . . Just the first one I'm intent on finishing. I'll admit it's different—but just give it a chance. Please review after reading!_

_Oh, and I don't own the Dead or Alive franchise or any affiliations with it, of course (are these disclaimers really necessary?)._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter One:

_"There is one thing that Jann Lee knows: a show-down between two truly powerful men is like an inferno! The heat that burns the soul and the scorching that says you are truly alive. . . What Jann Lee is really searching for is the elation, the heat, which comes from trading blows with one who is truly powerful. . ."_

_-Dead or Alive 4_

The sun beat down fiercely upon the vast city of Hong Kong, China. Above the crowded streets, a lone fighter's cry of victory could be heard among the rooftops. He stood silently, basking in the sun, drenched in sweat, his arms stretched out on either side of him. The heat of the day was almost as satisfying as a well-fought bout with another man. . . Yet not quite as exciting.

Jann Lee sighed, opening his eyes to face the layout before him: speeding cars, a hectic disarray of people walking along the tight-knit sidewalks, and the hustle-and-bustle of another day in the city. _How boring, _he thought quietly to himself.

His mornings were always boring, though, in his opinion. Despite how hard he trained, his morning workout routines just weren't doing him justice anymore. The last miniscule fighting tournament he had competed in was around 4 months back, and ever since then, his life had been terribly repetitious. He hadn't gotten an invite to the 5th Dead or Alive fighting tournament yet, which he hoped would come soon. He had decided that the Dead or Alive tournaments were the only ones worth competing in nowadays, and he eagerly anticipated the next invitation to arrive. Perhaps the destruction of the DOATEC Tri-Tower during the last tournament had finally shut down the organization for good.

"Hope not," Jann Lee chuckled aloud as he resigned from his strenuous workout along the rooftop. He opened the door adjacent to the rooftop and climbed down the stairs that led to his expansive apartment. Thanks to the funds from both his job as a bouncer and his victories within China's petty fighting competitions throughout the country, he'd been able to afford a luxurious suite on the top floor. He smiled, believing that his parents—had he known them—would have been very proud of a 20-year-old who already owned both his car and home.

Jann headed to the shower, stripping along the way and tossing his used sweatpants into his laundry room and discarding the bandages along his hands and feet into the trash bin. But before he could reach the bathroom, the chime of his cell phone broke the silence in the apartment.

As Jann retrieved the vibrating annoyance from his bedroom, he read the name flashing along the screen: Leifang. _Of course, _he thought grimly, with a roll of his eyes. He tossed the phone back on the bed, deciding not to answer, and proceeded to the shower.

By the time 7 o'clock rolled around, Jann hadn't accomplished much throughout the day. Leifang had left him several voicemails and text messages, saying she was 'in the mood to party' and that 'he'd better be ready for a surprise tonight'. Avoiding her claims, he'd occupied himself by reading his book, taking a nap, and following up with his afternoon workout in his personal gym. As he tied on his black necktie for work, he sighed heavily.

"This shit's getting old," he told himself morosely.

He wasn't sure what he was missing in his life, but Jann Lee knew that there was certainly a void being neglected. The only thing he had to look forward to tonight was the hope that a couple of jack asses at the club would go at it and he could intervene. He hadn't seen (or been in, for that matter) a good fight in awhile.

It was then that it occurred to Jann Lee that he was absolutely yearning to fight someone. Not just anyone, though—someone worthy. Maybe then he would be satisfied.

Jann definitely felt the urge to battle another man. The feeling just wasn't the same when he sparred against Lei, or even during the last Dead or Alive tournament when he was unexpectedly matched up against Hitomi. Although both girls were skilled martial artists, the vigor just wasn't as fervent as the times he'd gone against competitors like Zack, the wild American boxer, and Ryu, the supposed 'Super Ninja'.

"Hmph." Jann scoffed to himself as he grabbed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. Still lost in thought, he headed out the door.

Jann Lee's inner dragon was craving a fight. Craving it bad.

*-*-*-*

Tonight was slow. Jann had seen a few drunks enter the building that looked a bit promising, but no fights had broken out yet. He was utterly bored, leaning his back against the wall behind him, when he saw a familiar flash of yellow pull into the club's parking lot in front of the main entrance.

"Great," Jann Lee sighed, instantly recognizing Leifang's car.

Ignoring the painted red line on the gravel and the large white lettering that read 'No Parking Zone', Leifang exited her vehicle and skipped toward where Jann Lee stood.

Jann smirked as Leifang approached the nightclub, clad in a flashy top, torn jeans, and fiery-red heels. He flinched as he noticed every detail of her outfit, deciding in his head whether or not the colors clashed or corresponded—although he had to admit that Leifang always had a thing for fashion—rather than tracing her curves and gawking at the suppleness of her breasts. He convinced himself that he was simply a well-mannered gentleman. That was all.

"Woah there," Jann Lee said as Leifang reached the club's entrance. "Pay up, Lei. No freebie's tonight; I don't have time to drag you and your friends outta here again. My boss has been on my ass after your little performance last time."

Leifang giggled, as if her tacky bar-fight with a couple of American tourists a couple weekends back amused her. "I'm not here to stay, Lee_. You're_ coming out with us!"

Jann raised a dark eyebrow in confusion. "Us?"

Out of Leifang's flashy yellow car emerged Hitomi, a young German girl who had competed in the last two Dead or Alive tournaments. She jogged up the steps toward where Jann Lee and Leifang stood, her big blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight. Jann couldn't help but crack a smile as she approached them—he had a soft spot for the girl; she was somewhat of a little sister to him.

"Come on, Lee!" Hitomi's voice rang as she flashed him a smile, placing her hands on her hips. She was only a couple years younger than both he and Leifang, but she seemed so innocent—even her clothing was conservative. "Lei promised me a fun night, and it won't be complete with you!"

Jann chuckled. "Is that right?"

"Oh, come on, don't be a hard ass! It's already getting late." She pleaded as Lei nodded in agreement.

"Nah, not this time; Friday's are my busiest nights, and—"

"Pleeeease?" Hitomi interrupted, flashing him her irresistible, child-like smile. "It's not every weekend that you get to see me."

Jann Lee melted in her hands. "Oh, all right. Just for you, 'Tomi. I'll drive around front."

Jann didn't miss the jealous glare Leifang shot Hitomi as the two of them headed back to her car. Despite this, he headed into the club and clocked out; he hadn't missed a day at work in over 3 months, so he knew that his boss wouldn't mind if he took the night off. Soon he was in his shadow-black sports car, pulling up next to Lei's vehicle in the front parking lot. Before he could roll down the window to ask her what the plans were, the passenger door opened.

"Hey."

Whatever the reason was, Jann Lee suddenly felt his nerves heighten now that Hayate was strapping in his seatbelt next to him. He guessed that the night would have been a whole lot easier with another guy to pal around with, but he'd always been slightly intimidated by the karate-master turned ninja, which was a difficult realization to accept. Instinctively, he scanned the other man's features—his soft, shimmering hair, his chiseled chest, his classy attire—and compared them all to himself. Jann concluded that they both looked pretty damn good tonight, flinching once more as this realization occurred.

"We'll meet you downtown, guys!" Lei called from her car as she sped away, breaking Jann Lee's train of thought.

"Sounds good," Hayate called back, pressing the button to roll up his window. Through the tinted glass, everything was darkened. He turned back to Jann now, as he was unable to see out the window. "Man, Leifang sure is something else, huh?"

"You're telling me," Jann said quickly, trying to convey exactly why he'd suddenly become so nervous with Hayate in the car. His palms were sweaty as he directed the steering wheel across the crowded highway. He detested small talk, but he tried his best: "What brings you to Hong Kong?"

"You, evidently." Hayate laughed. Jann felt his stomach wrench as he deciphered more than one meaning behind that sentence.

"Oh yeah?" Jann questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha, yeah. . . I was actually visiting 'Tomi back in Germany, but she convinced me to head this way to pay you and Lei a visit as well."

"Nice," was all Jann Lee could conjure up. "Well, I'm glad you guys came down. It'll be nice to have another designated driver so that I don't have to leave my car in some random parking lot tonight when I take Lei home."

Jann smiled in relief as Hayate laughed at his weak attempt at a joke. "Yeah, these girls know how to party. I'm just hoping that Hitomi can control herself—she usually tries to screw me when she gets wasted. It's annoying."

"Sounds like it," Jann agreed, slightly bothered as he gave in to his brotherly instincts whilst picturing his dear Hitomi trying to engage in any sort of sexual activity with some random, undeserving guy. "Be careful with her, Hayate—she's a good kid."

"Er, call me Ein."

Jann turned to look at his passenger, an obviously confused expression painted along his face. "Didn't you only go by that name when—"

"It's a long story," Ein inserted quickly, cutting Jann off. "Hitomi doesn't know any of the details. As far as she's concerned, I have my own dojo running in Japan."

"And not doubling as a ninja," Jann chuckled lightly. "How do you manage to have her fooled?"

Ein returned Jann's confused look from earlier. "I thought I'd been fooling everyone," he said quietly.

"Hardly," Jann scoffed. It was easier for him to talk now that the conversation was a little more interesting, though he still felt cautious. "I know all about the dirty work that DOATEC has played out over the years."

"You're very observant," Ein commented with a dark chuckle. "It's very difficult living like this—having to lie to both my family and friends. Sometimes, I don't know who I really am."

"That's deep," Jann replied.

"Yeah."

Now the conversation was getting a bit awkward. He'd never seen Hayate—well, Ein—as anything more than a worthy rival back at the Dead or Alive tournaments. He now briefly considered the turmoil running amuck in the poor guy's mind. . . It was almost a little too heartfelt for Jann's taste. He wasn't much of the sentimental type.

Thankfully, the downtown nightlife burst over the horizon in an escapade of bright lights and tall buildings, freeing Jann Lee from the petty conversation with Ein. He spotted Leifang's bright yellow car zigzagging throughout the darkness, and he guessed that the two girls already had alcohol on board. Tonight was sure to be a little crazy. Maybe some perverts from the club would try to snatch up Lei or 'Tomi, and Jann would get his fight after all. . .

By the time Jann Lee had pulled in his car next to Lei's in an underground parking lot, it was evident that both girls had already had their share of drinks. Hitomi staggered out of the car, giggling happily when Ein had to literally catch her before she fell onto the gravel.

"Ah, 'Tomi! Watch where you're walking, please." Ein's voice was authoritative, which pleased Jann. He must be just as used to Hitomi's erratic behavior as Jann was with Lei.

"Looks like we won't be having much to drink tonight," Jann said to Ein with a laugh as Lei interlocked her arm with Hitomi's and skipped ahead toward the elevator doors that lead to the club's ground level.

"True." Ein's answer was short, and Jann guessed that he was still lost in his whirlwind of thoughts from the car.

Ein's mood change was still palpable as the group entered the nightclub, and Jann felt a bit uneasy. This wasn't like either of them to be so stiff—Jann knew that both he and Ein weren't feeling themselves tonight. Perhaps some alcohol would lessen the tension.

Leifang and Hitomi immediately responded to the music that was booming within the building and they both headed out toward the dance floor, hand-in-hand.

"Great." Ein said grimly, folding his arms across his chest. "Now we both look like queers or pathetic guys with uncontrollable girlfriends; which would you rather be?"

Jann didn't think as he answered shortly, "Definitely queers. I wouldn't be caught dead with a girl like Lei. Care for a drink?"

Ein laughed slightly—strangely, Jann noted—as he agreed and headed to the bar with his companion. Ein approached the bar and coolly ordered his favorite beverage—Jann wondered if Ein knew just how captivated the bartender was by his charm. She shooed away the bill of cash that he attempted to hand her, saying that the handsome men drank free. The girl was surprisingly attractive; a little too pretty for this part of town. Ein didn't seem at all interested, though, as he flashed her an appreciative yet unwilling grin, now turning to face the dance floor in search of the girls.

"What did you mean a minute ago? You know, when you said that you wouldn't be caught dead with a girl like Lei?" Ein's question caught Jann off guard as he sat back against the bar, sipping his drink without much enthusiasm. Ein mirrored his action, and then looked at him with an unreadable expression. "She's not your type or what?"

Jann pondered this question for a moment, taking a few more sips before answering: "It's not that. She's just so . . . feisty? I don't really quite know how to put it." His eyes scanned the dance floor, spotting Lei and Hitomi within the mass of people, their bodies entwined against one another as they moved to the music. "She's hot; don't get me wrong—I guess I'm just not into the whole party scene as much as she is."

"Same here," Ein replied, his tone soft. "You know, it honestly pisses me off when Hitomi acts like this. I go out of my way to see her, and this is all I ever get. I've been away from home almost a week now, and she's been drunk 5 of those 7 days—pathetic."

Jann Lee stayed quiet for a second and took a long sip of his drink. He disliked how Ein spoke of Hitomi in such a derogatory manner, but he kept in mind that Ein was most likely on a similar level as himself and Lei—perhaps even the same level, he realized.

"Does she get all fucked up and try to impress you by doing slutty things?" Jann's words were a blatant slur, mainly because he hadn't thought before speaking. He was definitely starting to feel like himself again. _Alcohol does wonders, _he chuckled to himself.

"Exactly!" Ein breathed, as if he was grateful that someone truly understood his struggle. "I know 'Tomi only does it because I kissed her _once _when she was like this—she wouldn't get the hell off of me—but girls like that are annoying. It's rather disgusting if you ask me."

Jann compared Hitomi's explained behavior to Leifang's, and added spitefully, "I know what you mean. Lei does that shit all the time—if she's not trying to fight me, she's trying to dry-hump me, and neither motive is impressive. She just—"

"Tries too hard?" Ein asked briskly, although it was more of a statement than a question, finishing Jann's sentence. They turned to each other then, a glimmer of understanding flashing in each man's eye. Ein raised his glass, then, and said with a chuckle:

"A toast to self-control!"

"And classy women," Jann added, clicking his glass with Ein's.

They both took another sip, smiling slightly at one another as the flashing club lights danced around them.

*-*-*-*

It was nearing two in the morning, and Jann was just about sick of babysitting Hitomi and Leifang. Even Ein had had a couple more drinks, and although he wasn't completely distant, his hardened mood from earlier tonight had faded into a more subtle attitude. It was evident that he could care less about the girls tonight.

Jann had finally gathered up Lei and Hitomi when an upbeat dance song began vibrating through the new nightclub that the group had recently decided to visit. Lei instantly rushed back toward the dance floor, pulling Hitomi's arm, but Jann pulled them both back in a swift gesture.

"C'mon—we're leaving!" he ordered, tugging the girls to his side in an attempt to strain them.

"Just one more dance, Lee!" Hitomi beckoned, flailing herself about as she tried to break free from Jann's iron grip.

"Yeah!" Lei agreed, smiling up at her captor. "We'll all dance to this last one! You haven't danced all night."

"No, Lei; we're getting you all home. I shouldn't have let you convince me to come out tonight." Jann responded, his tone angry, as he pondered exactly how he was going to manage getting the girls home safely. He refused to let them both crash at his place.

"Just this last one!" begged Hitomi. "It's my favorite song."

"You've said that about every other song tonight, 'Tomi." Jann retorted, growing more impatient. He tightened his grip around each of the girls and called out to Ein: "Hey man, a little help here?"

Ein chuckled lightly and shook his head as he took Hitomi out from under Jann's right arm. "C'mon, Lee. One more dance won't hurt." He said briskly—almost seductively, with the slur from the alcohol—as he let Hitomi go.

"Oh, now you've done it," sighed Jann, now letting Leifang loose as well. The two girls laughed and interlocked arms before taking a joint sip from a leftover martini. "Now we won't be out of here for another hour." Jann began to nurse his beer once again in frustration.

"Nonsense," Ein whispered back, giving his counterpart a wink. "Watch this—Hitomi?"

"Yes?"Hitomi whirled around to face Ein, a smile broadened across her face. She almost toppled over in the process, and Ein caught her once again. She seemed to smile even brighter once in his grasp.

Ein flashed a brilliant smile. "Lee and I will dance with you guys, but afterward, we're going home. You need your rest."

"Oh, good!" Lei and Hitomi cried out in unison.

Though the original song that had riled the girls up was over, Leifang and Hitomi grabbed hold of their designated dance partners and dragged them onto the dance floor. Jann had to give it to Ein once again—like the bartender at the first nightclub, he had charmed Hitomi into doing what he'd wanted, without even trying.

The club looked much more appealing from this angle—the lights danced along the walls and upon the faces of the number of people moving to the music. Leifang maneuvered her way in front of Jann Lee, pressing her hips against his crotch and moving them rhythmically along with the beat of the song. Jann awkwardly attempted to move his hips in correspondence with hers, although he had to admit that he'd never been much of a dancer. He looked up at Ein and Hitomi, hoping to gain a few pointers. . .

Only, the two of them seemed to be in an entirely different world. Perhaps it was the alcohol blurring up his vision, but Jann couldn't help but keep his eyes on Ein and Hitomi as they danced vigorously upon one another, their bodies moving rapidly against each other in an utterly sexual demeanor. Rather than dancing back against Ein, Hitomi was facing frontward, grinding against his body intensely, and tossing her hair back as if she were actually engaging in intercourse. Gone were the brotherly instincts he'd had earlier tonight.

Ein's face was focused, yet all too distant. He wasn't' enjoying himself as much as Hitomi seemed to be, but his body movements could have fooled anyone. He mechanically thrust his hips against Hitomi's responding pelvic writhes, sliding his large hand to the small of her back, as if he yearned for more. Jann smiled pleasantly to himself as he realized that it was all just a façade Ein put forth to please Hitomi, similar to the mask his own mask that he wore around Lei.

As the rhythm of the song grew more rapid, Leifang and Hitomi caught sight of one another and began to pull the group closer together. Lei and Hitomi began thrusting themselves against each other, and although Jann had to admit that their movements were quite arousing, his attention was entirely on Ein as he move forward as well. Soon, Jann Lee and Ein were nearly face to face, with only the two interlocking bodies blocking their way.

Suddenly, Jann's inner dragon was calling out. Was there about to be a fight?

Jann Lee scanned the room as he felt his stomach wrench in every direction, becoming more anxious; eager.

He remembered his conclusion from today—that his urge for the heat of battle had been the missing piece of the puzzle. Now that same feeling returned, and he searched closely for the opponent that he was sure to encounter shortly. _Maybe tonight wasn't a waste after all, _Jann smirked within himself. _C'mon, where the hell are you?_

Instantly, a blaze of heat touched Jann's arm. _Here we go!_ He chimed.

But when his eyes looked up to find his attacker, Jann Lee was locked in Ein's rock-hard gaze. In his peripheral vision, Jann could make out the form of Ein's hand brushing against his arm. . . He just was unsure why it felt so painstakingly _hot_. He recognized the heat from a previous bout between the two men in the last Dead or Alive tournament, but why was this occurring now, here on the dance floor?

Jann broke through his reverie and realized just how close he and Ein were now. Though Lei and Hitomi were still between them, their bodies were so close-knit together than Jann could feel Ein's heat from where he stood. He glanced quickly at Ein's hand as it continued to move upward along his arm, but as he noticed the mind-blowing contortions of Hitomi's body as she moved upward from the dance floor along Ein's form, he was merely supporting himself by using Jann's arm. Although the touch was nothing to worry about, it still didn't explain the vigorous burn that radiated from Ein's body.

It took everything inside Jann Lee not to press himself against Ein's warmth. _Too weird, _Jann told himself, still trying to fight off his urges to feed his craving. He honestly couldn't decide if he wanted to be closer to Ein or if he wanted to fight him. The flame was all too fervent inside him.

Suddenly, Ein's cool voice broke through Jann's silent internal argument.

"Lee, you okay? You look like you're burning up."

Jann stifled a laugh as he shook his head. "We just need to get the hell outta here."

Ein nodded in response, taking his hand from Jann's skin and using it to slow down Hitomi's motions. "C'mon, 'Tomi—we gotta go."

Hitomi didn't put up a fight, and merely flung herself into Ein's arms all-too willingly. The gesture made Jann flinch. He was too preoccupied with his present fever—or was it Ein's?—to worry about Hitomi's current inability to walk in a straight line.

Lei turned to face Jann now, smiling shyly. "Thanks for the dance," she cooed.

"No problem, Lei. Now let's get you guys home."

The four exited the club and walked out into the downtown streets, which were still teeming with life. As they neared the parking lot containing him and Lei's cars, Jann could still feel the heat from the dance floor radiating off Ein's skin. Perhaps it was all in his head—his dragon seemed to be being quite an asshole tonight after learning that there wasn't any action earlier.

"How are we doing this, Lee?" Ein asked as they approached the two vehicles, now practically carrying the girls in their arms.

"Follow me in my car," Jann answered gruffly, tossing Ein his keys. "Lei's place is a good ways away from mine—it'd be best for me to make sure that you guys make it back there in one piece."

Ein nodded as Jann proceeded to unlock Leifang's car with the keys she'd given him earlier tonight. Neither girl seemed to be anywhere close to conscious as the two men placed them gently in the backseat, strapping them in after doing so.

"See you in a bit," Jann called out to Ein as he took his place in the driver's seat of the bright yellow automobile. "Be careful with my baby, alright? She's a classy lady!"

Ein chuckled as he revved up the engine of Jann's car. Soon the downtown lights faded as both sets of wheels headed back toward the heart of the sleeping city. . .

*-*-*-*

Jann Lee and Ein had done a halfway decent job of tucking Hitomi and Leifang into bed, and now they stood quietly outside Leifang's apartment in the darkened corridor.

"Thanks for tonight. It was interesting. . . To say the least." Ein said with a laugh. He looked at Jann now, who was sweating up a storm. "But, are you sure you're okay? You look like you're running a fever or something."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Jann Lee said curtly, wiping the sweat from his brow. "It's just really late. . . I'm all partied out. I'll see you tomorrow or something, okay?"

Jann attempted to walk toward the elevators, but a swell of heat swept over him, and he stumbled, grasping the wall for support. He tried his hardest to remember if someone had slipped something in his drink earlier tonight, or if he was still burning up from Ein's warmth. As Ein whisked to Jann's side, helping him stand upright, Jann suddenly felt on fire. He immediately realized it was Ein that was doing this to him. Despite whether or not it was still in his head, he knew that Ein was the trigger to his massive fever—a fever he evidently couldn't sweat out.

He _liked _this.

It was numbing him—similar to the blows from an opponent in a match.

_Spectacular, _Jann thought with a twisted smile.

"Lee, I think I better drive you home. You don't look well at all."

Anything to keep this up, Jann decided.

"I get to drive," he told Ein with a grunt.

Ein smiled, laughing. "Whatever you say, Lee."

Whether it was Ein's irresistible charm that won him over, or if it was the promise of a good sparring partner in the morning, Jann was unsure. Despite what was occurring within his subconscious mind—his dragon—he smiled back at Ein as they headed downstairs toward his car.

Although Jann Lee's inner dragon was craving a fight, it found gratification merely from Ein's presence. . . And he smiled as he realized this. This fever was no ordinary one—it was satisfying, enticing even. Every part of Jann's being reacted to it, both physical and mental.

Whatever was happening to him, Ein was playing a major role, and the result was sure to be interesting.

*-*-*-*


	2. Intensity

_I revised this chapter and took out the dramatic ending. Well, kind of. Enjoy._

Chapter Two:

The morning sunrise was always a pleasant interruption to Jann Lee's sleep, bursting through each of the thick glass walls that enclosed his bedroom and manifesting it with sunlight. The sun had proven itself better than any alarm clock as its beams ricocheted against each wall, surrounding the entire room. The lone wall that connected Jann's room to the rest of his apartment was the sole keeper of any shadow, and yet it still shimmered dimly despite its midnight-colored wallpaper.

As the beams of sun splashed along Jann's sleeping face, he opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the morning light. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking harder now. . . He suddenly realized how frigid it was in his room.

"Weird," he said quietly to himself, getting up to adjust the thermostat. As his bed covers fell to the floor behind him, Jann looked down at himself, now seeing that only a small pair of boxer briefs clung to his form. He usually dressed warmer for bed.

After adjusting the temperature in the apartment, Jann yawned and decided a few more hours of sleep couldn't hurt. He entered his bedroom, still beaming with morning light, and gasped—a startling shimmer of red blinded him for a brief moment.

Alarmed, Jann cautiously moved closer to his bed where the shimmer of red originated. He continuously rubbed his eyes, wondering if it was just the sunlight playing tricks again. As he reached the bed, Jann distinguished Ein's sleeping figure situated in the opposite side where he was asleep just minutes before. He was nestled comfortably in the black sheets, his leg and arm hanging limply off the side of the bed. A gray t-shirt snuggling his torso and a pair of black sweat pants was all he wore. He looked downright peaceful.

Almost. . . _cute_?

Jann Lee shook the thought from his mind—his hangover was obviously kicking in. His remembrance from last night was a little hazy, so he moved over to Ein's side to shake him awake.

"Ein? Hey, Ein, what the hell happened last night?" Jann spoke as he nudged Ein's shoulder. He stood upright as the other man's eyes fluttered open, a warm expression spread across his tired face.

"It sure is bright in here," Ein said sleepily, kicking off the sheets to sit up. He rubbed his tired eyes as and looked up at Jann. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little uncomfortable," Jann said calmly, gesturing to his half-naked self. "Why the hell are you in my bed? How drunk were we. . . ?"

Ein chuckled, amused. "Neither of us were drunk, so to speak. But you were terribly sick by the time we got back here. It's a good thing I came with you."

Jann raised an eyebrow. "I was sick?"

"Yeah, you were burning up. Sweating, even. When we got back to your place you started taking off your clothes, complaining how hot it was—"

"And I ended up like this?"

Ein laughed again. "Worse—you didn't even want that much clothing on. I convinced you otherwise, though, once you demanded that I couldn't leave the room." Another chuckle.

Jann blushed, embarrassed. "I told you that you couldn't leave?"

"Yeah," Ein replied coolly, as if he didn't mind caring for a sick, intoxicated, and naked Jann Lee. He stood up now, stretching his arms with a big yawn. "I borrowed some clothes to sleep in—hope you don't mind. You've got a pretty nice place."

"No, that's fine . . . And thanks," Jann stammered, still affected by the news of his vulnerability last night. He was downright ashamed at how he'd acted—the feeling was doubled because he looked like a fool in front of Ein. Jann detested the thought of anyone—another man, especially—taking care of him. His ego ached and he flushed red, scolding his inner dragon. He shook it off and continued, "And thanks for. . . Uh, taking care of me last night. I must've made a complete ass of myself."

"No problem," said Ein softly, turning to look at him. Jann's discomfiture was present on his face. "And you didn't make an ass of yourself—you just weren't feeling well. You were actually kind of entertaining." Ein laughed at this last thought.

Jann tried not to grin, but failed. "You know, I'm gonna have to kick your ass for saying that."

Ein laughed in response. "Is that so?"

"If you're up for it," Jann said, feeling the intensity rise within him. An arrogant smirk spread itself across his features as his inner dragon reacted to the offer.

"Certainly," Ein replied, cracking his knuckles. He seemed just as eager.

"There's some workout clothes in that armoire," Jann answered, pointing it out. "Freshen up in the guest bedroom. I'll meet you on the roof in fifteen minutes."

Ein laughed teasingly as he grabbed some clothes and headed out of Jann's room.

"Don't get too cocky." He warned.

"You do the same!" Ein called back.

Jann chortled once more, growing more excited. This was what he'd been waiting for.

*-*-*-*

The sun was scorching more fiercely now as Jann Lee prepared himself on the rooftop. The spar had reminded him exactly why he had been so uneasy last night—the hunger to fight had overpowered him to the point of derangement. How desperate he now was to feel the numbing elation once again! Though his feet burned against the sizzling practice mat rolled out before him, Jann Lee smiled. It was a feeling he'd grown used to—and enjoyed.

Ein was warming up as well, striking the air with his fierce, precise punches. Jann smiled wryly at this, becoming more eager for the fight to begin. His arrogant attitude peaked from within, and he let out an ear-shattering howl as he belted the air with a brutal roundhouse kick.

He turned to look at Ein now, his eyes glowing with intensity. "So, will I be facing Ein or Hayate?" He asked teasingly, though his face was still hard.

Ein walked onto the mat, his eyes returning a glow of determination. He was evidently taking this spar seriously as well, which pleased Jann. His lips lifted in a promising smile as he answered threateningly:

"Perhaps a mixture of the two."

Jann smirked. "Excellent."

The two men met in the middle of the mat, their faces studying one another intently. Jann noticed Ein's expression was especially unreadable, and hoped that his own features were just a solid. The blaze of the sun thrust itself upon the two combatants as they reached out to pound each other's fist.

"You ready?" Jann asked, beginning to feel his dragon's flame surround him.

"Ready when you are," Ein answered in an aloof tone, as if they were having a casual discussion rather than beginning a fight.

_In that case— _Jann Lee though quickly to himself, and then his fist punctured the air where Ein's chest should have been.

Ein had leapt over Jann in an evasive maneuver, performing a somersault before landing on his feet once more. Ein winced as his feet touched the burning mat, resuming his fighting stance as Jann launched his fists like missiles. Ein swiftly blocked the blows, returning the gesture with an attempt at a mid-kick. Jann caught Ein's foot abruptly, holding it in place as he executed a deafening kick to his opponent's chest.

Ein was sent flying back, but recovered quickly. He blocked Jann's forthcoming strikes and successfully landed a few punches against Jann's chest.

Ein's movements were lightning fast as he avoided Jann Lee's oncoming attacks. Though Jann could notice Ein's extensive use of karate, his ever-rapid evasions displayed the potency of his mastered ninjutsu. As if to prove Jann's observation correct, Ein spun majestically away from Jann's current punch, launching himself into the air with the mere spring of his heels.

It was a blinding movement—in an instant, Ein had the upper-hand. His legs forcefully straddled Jann's ribs, threatening to crush them at any given moment. He raised his clenched fist, smiling as he did so, and held it there. Jann barely had time to blink before realizing he was on his back, the mat smoldering his skin.

The heat of the mat was hardly comparable to the heat that enraged within Jann Lee now. His dragon's ember heightened, engulfing him in a mass of subconscious flames. He let the flames—they felt so _real_—overcome him, and he beamed a satisfactory grin up at Ein. The face of his dragon dominated now.

Ein scrunched his eyebrows at Jann's expression; his fist was still raised high above him. The questions surging through his mind were immediately answered as Jann bellowed:

"C'mon—_do it_!"

Jann Lee awaited the blow. He knew that once fist struck face, his dragon would awaken entirely. There would be no chance for Ein to reign victorious. He was so close to giving into his fighting instincts—he wanted nothing more right now than to feel the punch that would light the fire. The vision was vicious, he had to admit—but the feeling to come of it would be absolutely fulfilling. He _had_ to feel it—it'd been so long.

And then he was on fire. The heat surged throughout his body—and he could feel an addition as Ein's heat fed the massive flames. His thoughts were in disarray as he felt his body respond to the euphoric blow. Jann Lee let the fire consume him.

_Finally._

Yet it ended all too quickly—his dragon wasn't pleased. It slipped back into Jann's mind, suddenly uninterested. . .

Jann slowly came to, the high lessening gradually. The fire wasn't completely absent just yet—he gripped it tight; refused to let it go.

No, the heat wasn't leaving. . . Its intensity was merely fading—fading into warmth.

Ein's warmth—the overpowering numbness returned, along with the sweat and perplexity. The feeling was familiar—Jann instantly recognized it from last night's club scene. He was certain that he was running a fever.

Jann was also certain of something else: he was no longer fighting. There were no fists swinging, no legs fluctuating as fast as wind. . . He was unsure if he'd even moved. But how did that explain the burst of pure bliss just now?

That's when the burning sensation from last night returned as well. It was similar to last to the dance floor when Ein's hand had brushed his arm, yet it was much more severe. This was much more sufficient. . . More _intimate_. . . And it faded from piercingly hot to comfortably warm like before.

And now he felt the hands invading his body—warm, fiery hands, touching him everywhere, spreading the flame like butter on bread. . . The sensation was equally satisfying as the heat from before, but nothing like Jann had ever felt. The passion was foreign; unusual.

_What the hell is happening?_

Jann forced his eyes open now, but his vision was blurred by something red. Something covering his face, silken-smooth and warm, like everything else. He reached up, curious, and touched it, running his fingers through it gently, careful not to disturb its peacefulness. As soon as his fingers touched the unfamiliar object, he instantly knew what it was:

Ein's hair. He was fondling Ein's hair.

And as his mind became more and more alert, Jann realized that he could feel EIn's body against him. . . And his hands touching every part of him. . .

And his lips crushing against his own, his tongue invading his mouth, tasting it, savoring it as if it belonged to him rather than Jann Lee. . .

But, what was Jann Lee's tongue doing? Was it returning the gesture, fondling Ein's tongue as well? Certainly not. _No, _Jann confirmed in his mind.

It was then that Jann Lee forced the other man off of him in an explosion of realization, anger, and confusion. A bird-like cry escaped his throat as Ein fell back against the mat, eyeing Jann with an equally confused expression. Jann wiped his mouth with the back of his forearm, relieving himself of any excess saliva he'd encountered.

"What the—?!" Jann began to say, but stopped mid-sentence as he took in Ein's face. It was pained; hurt. Jann obviously didn't understand what was happening—or what had happened, for that matter. "_What the fuck?" _He finally fumed out in an agonized whisper.

Ein shook his head, murmuring obscenities to himself. He then looked up, his eyes wide with regret.

"I thought . . . that's what you . . . wanted."

Jann ignored Ein's sore expression now and continued, angrily: "Huh? No. . . . I wanted you to _hit _me. What made you think . . . ?"

"You kissed me back."

This upset Jann to no end. "_No. _No, I didn't." It took everything inside Jann not to slaughter Ein right this instant. He was furious.

But Ein had already left the mat, almost sprinting as he rushed toward the door that led to the apartment. He disappeared through it as Jann chased after him, still trying to sort out the details in his mind. Jann caught Ein in his bedroom, gathering up his clothing he'd left in disarray the previous night. He wordlessly tossed off the pants Jann had loaned him to spar in and pulled on his jeans.

"Spare me the silent treatment, Ein. Give me an explanation." Jann demanded, still angered.

"I thought we were on the same page is all. A simple misunderstanding." answered Ein mechanically. Jann was still confused.

"The same page? I'm not into guys, Ein. Sorry. I don't know how you picked that up." It was honestly insulting, and Jann detested the thought. He watched as Ein scrambled to find the mate to his left sock.

Ein chuckled, as if this was all just a big hoax. His smile was still charming, even in a situation like this—Jann shuddered at the thought.

"I'm not into guys, either, Lee. Like I said, just a misunderstanding."

"But you just _kissed_ me. . . And you were putting your _hands_ on me. . . " Jann trailed off, quivering in anger as he relived the previous minutes.

"I kissed _you, _exactly. Just you." Ein replied curtly. "I've never questioned my sexuality until last night, Lee. The connection we shared and the aura you emitted . . . It was all so very intoxicating. Forgive me for so blatantly acknowledging your brilliance." He was finished gathering his things, and now walked toward the apartment's front entrance. Jann hadn't said a word in response, so Ein added quietly, "When you ordered me to 'c'mon—do it', I got the wrong entirely."

"I'll say," retorted Jann Lee, escorting his guest to the front door. "I still don't see what prompted you to make a move."

"I've seen the way you look at me." Ein's reply was ice-cold.

Jann Lee burned with rage at the comment—perhaps it was out of embarrassment that someone other than himself had noticed his attentiveness to Ein's charm, or perhaps it was actual fury that fueled him now—but his response was a slur of malice as he spat:

"You're an idiot. Ein, Hayate—whoever the hell you are— get the fuck out of my house."

Ein's facial features arranged themselves into an unreadable expression—one of fury, sorrow, and rejection entangled together.

He didn't say a word as Jann watched him leave the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

*-*-*-*


	3. Epiphany

_This chapter is for my sole reviewer, Bastion Elias, and all of my silent readers (I know you're out there!). The next chapter will contain the lemony smut that I hope will gain more reviewers. Enjoy._

Chapter Three:

The rest of the day was slow. _Really _slow.

Nothing seemed to keep Jann Lee's attention, despite how much he desperately tried to preoccupy himself. The fact that he had nothing to do wasn't helping, either. He decided a hot shower would do him good, and headed back into his bedroom and stepped into the conjoining bathroom. He rid himself of his clothing and turned on the water, sliding into the walk-in shower as he did so.

He stayed in the shower longer than necessary, hoping that the water would soothe his stress away. So many thoughts were surging throughout Jann's mind, but the most potent was that of Ein's face this morning. His stomach wrenched in remorse, and he wanted nothing more than to change the outcome of what had happened earlier today.

True, his dragon hadn't been searching for the warmth that Ein had provided on the roof—the enlightened sensation that still lingered on Jann's body—but it was still just as satisfying as the elation from a fight. His natural high had yet to fade, and simply dwindled as Jann contemplated his reaction to the kiss.

He had to admit that getting so upset with Ein was unnecessary. Yes, the kiss had caught him by surprise, but it hadn't caused any harm. . . As he remembered the feeling coursing through his body, Jann knew that the kiss had instead brought him contentment. It was an interesting feeling—the feeling of another person so close that they felt like fire—and he smiled now at the memory.

But what did this mean? Could it possibly be that Jann Lee was just as attracted to Ein as he was to him? The thought made Jann gulp.

He considered the nervousness that he'd encountered when Ein had joined him in the car last night, and how he scrutinized all of his features—only to decide that they both looked exceptionally good last night. Jann then moved forward through the night, remembering Ein's charm at the bar, and how he had insisted that he come home with him. He wondered exactly how he might have acted when Ein was nursing him while he was sick. Jann concluded that these were all completely relevant signs to his sudden realization.

Jann Lee supposed that the thought had been in his head the entire time, but it thrust itself forward as he forfeited to the epiphany:

He cared for Ein.

Perhaps this was a completely taboo statement to Jann Lee's dragon, but he had no other options to reconsider. He knew that the heat of Ein's presence was something he longed to feel again and again. Or maybe it was Ein that Jann Lee longed for—either way, he had to tell Ein how he felt.

The sudden hope made Jann Lee smile, but it immediately faded as he remembered how cruelly he had treated Ein this morning. As he stepped out of the shower and slipped on a towel, he prayed that he wasn't too late. He went into his room and retrieved his cell phone, dialing an all-too familiar number before pressing the device to his ear.

"Lei? Yeah, it's Lee. I made reservations tonight at Gen Fu's restaurant. Tell 'Tomi and Ein to be ready by eight."

Jann was pleased to hear that Leifang was just as eager as he was for dinner tonight. He knew that she probably thought this was some kind of double-date, but only Jann knew that tonight was his chance to truly explain to Ein what he was thinking.

Jann searched through his closet and picked out his favorite black button-down dress shirt, and smiled. He actually had someone to impress tonight.

Now all he could do was wait.

*-*-*-*

Dinner was tense.

"'Tomi, I hate that you guys have to leave tomorrow. We haven't even gone shopping yet!" whined Leifang, poking at her salad with a frown.

The group of four sat at a very elaborately decorated restaurant in the heart of Hong Kong. It was owned by Gen Fu, a former participant in the first three Dead or Alive fighting tournaments, who had prepared an excellent meal for his guests, free-of-charge. Despite this, the atmosphere was still teeming with unease as Hitomi presented the news that she and Ein would be leaving back to Germany early the next morning.

"Talk to _him_," Hitomi spat in response to Lei, directing her remark at Ein, who sat back in his seat, uninterested in his food. "He insists that we get back to Germany so that he can ensure my father's safety before going back to Japan, even though his plane leaves in another week."

"Your father isn't getting any better, 'Tomi. Forgive me for caring." replied Ein sarcastically, still staring blankly at his food.

The atmosphere was incredibly stiff, and Jann Lee hadn't been able to talk to Ein all night. To make it worse, Ein didn't really seem to _want _to talk to Jann—he was evidently burdening his hard feelings from this morning. Jann felt completely helpless, and the girls didn't make matters any easier. Hitomi was upset with Ein for his sudden urge to leave—Jann knew this was his doing—which gave way to Leifang being upset as well. Jann had to lighten up the mood, and fast.

"Well, since you both are leaving tomorrow. . ." Jann began quietly, speaking for the first time tonight, ". . . we should all relax in my Jacuzzi after this. Won't that be nice, Lei?" He knew that she would agree, and this was his only chance at getting Ein back at his place—even _if _it was against his own will.

"That's the first good thing anyone has said all night!" agreed Leifang, immediately enthused. "Let's go!"

*-*-*-*

The group returned to Jann Lee's apartment shortly after dinner, and the tension between he and Ein had become even more tangible. It seemed that Lei's outburst at the dinner table had increased the stiffness of the two men. Jann turned the key to his apartment and opened the door, clapping on the lights as he did so.

"Fancy," commented Lei, giving Jann a smirk. "Looks like you've changed some things since the last time I was over."

Jann simply nodded a yes, which made Lei pout.

"Goodness, Lee—your place is amazing!" Hitomi gawked, giving herself a tour. "Who knew a guy could be so tidy?"

Lei giggled. "Lee is a freak."

The two girls bombarded the apartment, giggling as they observed Jann's collection of antique decorative items that were spread across his home. Ein took a seat on Jann's black leather couch in the living room, folding his arms across his chest. Jann tried not to pay much attention to him, but failed. He noticed how Ein's face was still arranged in the same pained expression from this morning. He wanted nothing more than to talk this out, and tell Ein how he felt. . . But he knew that his chances of getting him alone were slim with the girls around.

Jann took a seat in the love seat opposite Ein, but made no eye contact.

Thankfully, Lei appeared from the bathroom, clad in a very revealing bikini. "So, where's the hot tub, Lee?" She asked, flashing him a seductive smile. Jann laughed to himself as he took notice of the tiny threads covering very little skin on her body. _If she only knew how _not _interested I'm in, _he thought with a smile.

As Hitomi joined them in the living room, also dressed in a swimsuit, Jann led the group to separate room in the apartment. The floor was marble-tiled and immaculately decorated to accommodate the rest of the house. In the center of the room, under a moody, iridescent light, was the expensive hot tub Jann Lee had purchased upon his return from the third Dead or Alive tournament.

Leifang was first in the hot tub. Her long brown hair softened in the water as she sunk herself neck-deep, smiling as she did so. "C'mon, 'Tomi—the water's great."

Hitomi smiled and hiked her leg over the side of the bubbling tub—in one swift gesture she was next to Leifang, giggling as the fizzling water tickled her skin. The two girls looked back at their male counterparts, and Jann Lee noticed that he was still in his outfit from dinner. He quickly slipped out of the room and came back, clad in a pair of black swim trunks, and handed a pair of red ones to Ein.

Ein glanced quickly at Jann before taking the trunks. "Thanks."

When Ein came back into the room from changing, he climbed in the hot tub and rested next to Hitomi. Jann was grudgingly sitting next to Leifang, her head on his shoulder. He felt himself stiffen as her hand touched his thigh underwater, slowing inching upward.

"Uh, how about a game?" Jann burst out as he scooted away from Lei. He reached over the side of the hot tub and pressed a button. A moody jazz tune began to fill the room as it slowly spilled out of the Jacuzzi's waterproof speakers. Lei pouted at Jann's reaction to her touch, but smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Perfect, Lee! We'll play truth or dare!" she beamed as she sat upright, revealing her damp chest. Unlike he had done last night, Jann noticed Lei's perfectly supple breasts—he seemed utterly uninterested as he saw how she flaunted them without shame.

"Truth or dare, huh?" Ein said from where he sat in the tub. He had a sly smile along his face, which made Jann Lee nervous. Surely he wouldn't try anything stupid. . . Would he?

"Yeah! I'll go first—c'mon, Ein, gimme a dare!" Lei giggled.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Jann Lee felt himself cringe. Why in the world would Ein want to kiss Leifang? He watched Hitomi pout in agreement as Lei willingly swam over to where Ein sat. She halfway crawled on top of him and pulled him in, determined.

The kiss was intense. Lei ran her fingers through Ein's hair as their mouths collided gently, entwining his strands of hair in her delicate fingers—much like Jann had done this morning. He continued to watch as Lei's arms folded around Ein's neck, bringing him closer as she pressed her wet chest against his muscled one. His hands were around her as well, holding her hips tenderly, arching his torso so that Lei visibly straddled his lower body underneath the bubbling water.

Jann's stomach wrenched in every direction, and he suddenly felt sick. This was nothing like he'd felt last night at the club, or even this morning as he contemplated Ein's pain—no, this feeling was different. He felt disgusted as he watched Lei force herself against Ein, tainting him with her eagerness. And the worst part was that Ein seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. He wasn't just participating like he had been whilst dancing with Hitomi last night—this time he was doing it for his own benefit, his own enjoyment—and it pained Jann to the fullest.

Jann Lee was fuming with jealousy.

The kiss never seemed to end, but Jann hadn't waited for it to. He had leapt out of the hot tub and rushed to the bathroom, breathing heavily as he did so. He couldn't take one more minute of watching Lei contaminate Ein like that. It was much too intimate for him to take, especially after deciding that Ein had been right this morning. It looked like he had missed his chance, and that made him sick to his core.

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Lee? You okay?" It was Leifang—definitely not the person he wanted to see right now.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jann answered, annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Got sick."

"Can I come in?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be out soon."

"Okay."

Jann could tell that Lei was concerned, but he guessed that she had gotten the wrong idea—perhaps that he'd been jealous of Ein kissing _her_ rather than it being the other way around. The thought made Jann Lee laugh, and he faced his reflection in the mirror. He looked just as pained as Ein had this morning. _Suppose I deserve it, _he concluded in silence.

He decided to put off facing his friends and peeled off his damp trunks. Pulling a towel from the closet, he stepped into the standing shower and turned on the water. He thoroughly cleansed himself, attempting to rid his body of the stench of chlorine, and let the warm water soothe his tense body. Though it didn't last as long as he'd hoped, Jann felt slightly more relaxed after his shower.

He dried himself off and pulled on some black sweats. Sighing heavily, he opened the door and reentered the living room, not quite sure what awaited him there.

To his surprise, Lei and Hitomi were sprawled out against the floor, watching a movie. The room was darkened, with only Jann's massive flat-screen TV brightening up the room. Ein was nowhere to be found, which concerned him.

"We put in a movie, Lee—hope you don't mind. We figured you'd be too sick to have any fun." explained Lei, evidently annoyed. Jann didn't understand why she sounded so upset with him, nor did he care. His primary obligation was to find out what happened to Ein.

"No, it's fine. Did Ein run off?" asked Jann, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

"Right here," Ein called, coming into the room from the kitchen area. He set a black cell phone on the glass coffee table in front of the TV, and then situated himself on the loveseat. He remained shirtless, only wearing the torn jeans he'd had on earlier this evening. Jann felt his breathing increase as he took notice of Ein's appearance—he finally gave in to his feelings and admitted how charming the other man was.

"Where'd you go, Ein?" Hitomi called out from her place on the floor—Jann was glad she'd asked before he could.

"Ryu called." Ein's answer was short and had no prominent meaning, but Jann's hair rose on the back of his neck. This whole jealously thing was going to take some getting used to.

"Oh," Hitomi replied quietly, unconcerned, despite how badly Jann wished she'd asked for more details. She laid her head back against the furry black rug and re-directed her attention to the movie.

Jann wasn't going to get anything done while the movie was playing, so he retreated to the couch. He propped his feet up against the recliner and cupped his chin. He tried his hardest to watch the flashing pictures of the screen, but his attention was entirely on Ein. He watched him out of the corner of his eye when Ein adjusted himself on the loveseat, and took notice when he sighed or grunted. Jann was sure that he was driving himself insane.

The movie didn't keep his attention for long, if it had even done so in the first place. He honestly couldn't remember the title or what was currently occurring as its plot thickened onscreen. Jann was too preoccupied trying to think of what he was going to say to Ein, who was sitting so close, yet was still so far away.

Jann Lee wondered if he would even have enough courage to talk to Ein later. He was nervous just thinking about it, and the real thing seemed like a vague impracticality. Jann shook the thought from his mind though, as the remainder of the movie would give him at least another good hour to think.

_But what will I say? _Jann asked himself, unsuccessful at suppressing his stress. _So I did some thinking. . . And, well, I've decided that I'm a faggot, too. Go figure. _He bitterly played out the words in his mind, trying to lighten his own mood. It didn't work.

This was utter blasphemy in Jann's mind. Though women had always been intimidated by his arrogance, it hadn't stopped him from getting a few dates here and there. And there was always Leifang—sweet, loving, intelligent, erratic Leifang. He'd never so much as held her hand before, yet he knew that if he were to propose to her on-spot, she would agree without thinking twice. Most men would give anything to have that kind of control over a woman. . . And yet, Jann hadn't acted upon it, nor would he ever.

But was it because Lei—or any other woman, for the matter—had never made him burn as hot as Ein had? He couldn't remember the last time he was jealous of someone, let alone because of another man. Jann Lee was a powerful man—he could smash a brick in two. Yet, seeing Leifang practically molest Ein in the hot tub had weakened him immensely.

Yes, Ein was a very special person, and Jann would certainly explain his epiphany before the night was over. He absolutely _had_ to.

The sound of Leifang's snoring broke through Jann's train of thought. He turned his head, looking at the two girls, now noticing that Hitomi had fallen asleep as well. He chanced a glance at Ein, hoping that he hadn't crashed out too.

"Looks like you've got a pretty comfortable carpet," Ein said with a chuckle.

Jann sighed in relief. "Guess so—imported from Europe."

"Ah."

The silence that followed had Jann worried. He had to think of something, and fast.

"What's this movie even about?" he asked swiftly, hoping that it had caught Ein off-guard.

It worked. "I'm not sure—I'm not really paying attention."

"Me either." agreed Jann. "Are you guys really leaving in the morning?" He pressed shortly afterward.

"If all goes well," said Ein without much thought. "Ryu reported that things were well back home, but I need to get back before anyone else gets suspicious."

"Ninjas have cell phones?" Jann laughed.

Ein smiled at this—success. "It would seem so."

"So, what do you mean by 'before anyone else gets suspicious'?"

"It's hard to explain. Technically, I'm dishonoring my clan by being here. Only Ryu knows where I really am—even Ayane thinks I'm away on business."

"Ninja business," Jann added half-heartedly. Ein chuckled lightly, so he continued: "So, if you were to get caught by any of your clan members, what would happen?"

"I would most likely get exiled, especially if there is any danger at hand." Ein explained calmly, seeming indifferent. "I should be in the clear, though—no threats have been detected. It's rather. . . Risky of me to abandon my village like I am now, especially since I just got back."

"Is it really worth the risk?" Jann asked before thinking.

"Sometimes."

This made Jann look up at Ein, who was staring back at him. _I'm not worth the risk, _Jann thought regrettably. He contemplated Ein's village—his family and friends who were all at risk because he had come to Hong Kong to party. It was erratic and irresponsible, but he saw how much Ein cared for Hitomi, and how much he _wanted _to be here, away from all the responsibility, living a care-free life.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Jann guessed.

"Very. Like I said yesterday—sometimes, I forget who I am." Ein replied quietly.

Jann Lee suddenly felt Ein's pain. He remembered growing up as an orphan, having to fend for himself. He could remember training himself into becoming a strong fighter, molding himself into someone respectable. . . But he could tell that Ein had lost himself entirely. Jann was determined to bring him back.

"Have you ever told anyone else how you feel?" Jann questioned in a casual manner. The sound of the movie was in the background now.

"Just Ryu," Ein explained. "He's my best friend—but even for him, he puts his duty before himself. I _should _be that way—I used to be—but when I was brainwashed, it's like I got to live again. . ."

Jann flinched, feeling the intensity in Ein's voice. "You're really struggling, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, I'm here."

Jann got up then, and went to sit with Ein on the loveseat. They sat casually—two friends having a conversation—but Jann could already feel Ein's heat on his skin.

Ein's face was confused. "What do you mean?"

_Here goes nothing, _Jann said to himself.

"Well, I dunno. After you left this morning, I felt so. . . So _guilty_. It was hard to bear." He reached out, his hand shaking, and stroked the hair on Ein's arm. It was scorching hot, and he felt his dragon smile. "So I thought about everything you said to me—and everything I felt. Not to mention my own observations, of course."

Ein looked at Jann with hard eyes. "I don't need your pity."

The words cut Jann, but he shook them off. "I didn't mean it that way. All I'm saying is that this morning made me think—it made me think long and hard. And what you said was _true_."

Jann could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth, but prayed that Ein would. It was difficult to visualize himself—insensitive, arrogant, and all—emptying out his feelings to another man. When Ein kept silent, he decided to continue:

"I noticed how—how, uh, _charming _you were being last night." Jann cringed at the word. "And after our conversation about women, I seriously thought about how unappealing they are to me. I mean, if 'the one' was supposed to be in my life, shouldn't she have been here already? Sure, I'm young—I've still got time. But I realized that I also have _now._"

This was much more difficult than Jann had imagined, and Ein wasn't even looking at him. He reached over with the hand that had been stroking his arm and lifted Ein's chin up, facing it toward him.

"This is gonna sound crazy," Jann continued, "but I have a situation similar to yours. Only, it's a whole lot more insane than I'd like to believe." Jann paused, awaiting a reaction from the other man.

"Hmm," was all he heard escape Ein's lips.

Jann sighed, trying to find the right words.

"Yeah, it's difficult to explain. You see, I have this—craving, I guess you can call it—and it's only sedated when I fight. When it peaks, I start burning up, like a fire is running through me. . . And I know that a fight is about to break out. Once I've knocked a couple jack asses around, I feel fine again." He winced after stammering out his explanation, hoping that Ein was being open-minded about it. "It sounds stupid, I know, but it's like an adrenaline rush—only worse. With those things, you feel like running or exercising or something, but with my dragon—that's what it's grown to call itself—I have to hit something. Hard."

Ein still hadn't said a word, remaining motionless as Jann continued to trace the curve of his arm. His eyes were focused on Jann's, unreadable and strong.

"And that something has to hit me back," Jann began again, eager to get this over with, "or else the fire dies out. That's why I was so eager today on the roof. . . I wanted you to hit me so that my, um, dragon would be satisfied." He inhaled now, scrunching his eyebrows in embarrassment and looking away from Ein's gaze. "But. . . When you kissed me, it was like last night at the club—I was burning up at first, but then I felt. . . Warm. It felt good; not quit as invigorating as the fire of a fight, yet just as good. Pleasurable, even. It felt—well, it felt _great_."

Jann took in a deep breath now, realizing that he'd come too far to discontinue. He turned back to meet Ein's indecipherable stare, hoping his eyes were just as intense.

"Look, I know it all sounds really illogical, but I want you to know how good I felt this morning. I was honestly in a state of euphoria until I realized what was really happening."

"And that's when you flipped." Ein's first words came out in a pained whisper.

Jann winced. "Yeah—and I'm sorry for that. I really, truly am. When you left, I felt so—numb. I wanted nothing more than to chase after you, and have you close to me again."

Ein sat silent for a moment, unlocking his eyes from Jann's. He sighed heavily, turning his head to look elsewhere throughout the room. Mere seconds passed in the silence, but they felt like years to Jann Lee.

"Ein, Hayate—I don't care which—do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Of course I do." Ein finally said, now returning to look at Jann. He smiled as he finished, "I understand that you're just as fucked up as I am, Lee."

Jann laughed a throaty laugh at this. He was both nervous and vulnerable, yet he felt comfortable with Ein's presence. "Gee, thanks. . . I just hope I'm not too late—like I said, we have _now,_ and—"

But Ein had hushed him, pressing his finger to Jann's moving lips.

"You talk entirely too much." He said with a smile.

Ein reached over to take Jann's hand in his own. He gently interlocked their fingers together, stroking Jann's hand softly with his thumb. Using his freehand, he cupped Jann's chin in his palm, inching their faces closer together. Ein tilted his neck in correspondence with Jann's so that their lips were now mere inches away from each other.

"Answer me this—and only this, without any further explanation," Ein breathed into Jann's mouth, the heat escaping with his words, ". . . you said earlier that I didn't satisfy your _dragon._" Jann nodded in Ein's palm, feeling his heart pump harshly within his chest as the flames overcame him.

"Yeah, so . . . ?" Jann could feel Ein's lips pull up in a smile as he breathed the question.

"So, may I satisfy him now?"

Ein didn't give Jann enough time to answer as he pressed their lips together in perfect synchronization. The heat was melting Jann away—he had never been seduced by a man before, and his mouth was on fire as their tongues wrestled against one another. The kiss was soft, intricate, as Ein maneuvered his lips along Jann's tenderly. His tongue invaded Jann's mouth, exploring it carefully; similarly to he had done this morning. This time, though, Jann felt himself kissing back with a heightened intensity—and enjoying every moment of it.

Ein's lips were velvet-smooth, and his tongue was warm and inviting. Jann's entire body seemed to sizzle as Ein edged closer to him, exploring his shirtless physique with his burning hands. He traced the curves of Jann's muscled chest, stopping only to caress his hardened nipples, before moving lower. Ein touched the other man's abdomen, meticulously defining his body with his warm hand, before stopping at Jann's waistline—where a very prominent tent awaited. He didn't go any lower, and Jann was somewhat grateful for this—inside his mind, he remembered very distantly that Leifang and Hitomi were still asleep on the floor.

All too soon the kiss had ended, and Ein pulled back, smiling. Jann was a mess, breathing heavily and burning hot. Ein seemed pleased with Jann's evident vulnerability. He continued to trace Jann's torso slowly, locking their eyes together in a heated gaze as he did so.

Jann felt warm. Small hints of fire flicked their tongues against his entire body as Ein invaded his every muscle, making him tingle. He couldn't remember the last time he had experienced this sort of intimacy with anyone. Ein's eyes burned into him—the look was incredibly seductive, and Jann couldn't help but smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Jann whispered.

Ein's lips curved up in a corresponding smile. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jann's once more, his hand delicately brushing the tip of his peaking sweats. Jann quivered at the sensation that followed.

Ein pulled back now, spreading butterfly kisses along Jann's neck, planting them up upward along his jaw line, halting at his ear. He gently sucked Jann's earlobe, caressing it playfully with his tongue, causing Jann to let out another shudder. Ein giggled, straying away from Jann's earlobe, and whispered sensually:

"I'm thinking . . . ," he began slowly, his heat inflaming Jann's ear, ". . . that we should finish this in your bedroom. What do you say?"

With that, Jann was up on his feet, Ein in arms. As their lips collided into another breathtaking kiss, the redhead straddled Jann's torso with his massive legs, tugging at his damp hair and pulling him as close as he could allow. The two men then disappeared into the darkened bedroom, immediately igniting it with their heated passion.

*-*-*-*

_I didn't bother to proofread this chapter, but if I find any mistakes in the future I'll be sure to adjust them. Thanks again to all the readers who are giving this a chance. I'm promising an intense, hot chapter up next as I steer away from the fluff. Be sure to tune in. _


End file.
